Pills N Potions
by cinderellagodfreywilliams
Summary: Liechtenstein just wants to have some fun with Cinderella Godfrey-Williams. Is that so much to ask? LiechtensteinxOC oneshot OOC Liechtenstein


You laid on the couch, a book covering your face. You had, at first, tried to read said book, but you found it too boring to continue...this could possibly be linked to the fact that the book lying across your face was a dictionary.

Well, you'd run out of options. Normally, you would've called up your sweet friend, Lilli, who, despite her appearance, actually understood a lot more than the others gave her credit for. Many of the people at your school saw her as Vash's little sister, and many of them didn't know that she was actually just a year younger than him. She just seemed to look very young.

A soft knock came at your door, and you groaned out slowly, "Coming..."

Then, you slid off the couch, letting your body flop onto the floor lifelessly before peeling yourself from the hardwood.

Shuffling toward the door, you yawned, stretching. Then, you focused your eyes on your fuzzy blue bunny slippers the entire way there. When you answered the door, you were surprised to find a blushing, and very nervous looking, Lilli at your door.

"Quickly, let me in...Big Brother doesn't know I left the house," she whispered desperately.

Knowing her brother's violent tendencies, and the fact that he had a CCW permit, you ushered her into the house, glancing down the road before shutting and locking the door.

Lilli glanced around a moment, wringing her hands nervously and sighing often. You figured it was just fear that her brother would come and find her. As far as you'd seen, Lilli had never left her brother's side...not like he let her, anyway. The only time she'd been separated from him, if only for a moment, was when you'd admitted your crush on her. Since then, you hadn't seen nor heard from her. But, here she was.

Walking over and plopping down on the couch, she followed your suit, and an awkward silence settled between you two.

"Is this how you've spent the entire day?" Lilli asked suddenly, her voice so quiet you barely heard it.

To this, you chuckled and shook your head. "Nope. I'd been reading a dictionary for fifteen minutes, got bored, and almost fell asleep. It's been _really_interesting up until now."

Lilli let out a laugh, shaking her head at your silliness and the amount of sarcasm you'd put into your words. The suffocating awkwardness of the situation gradually began to lighten.

"So, is there anything we can do?" she asked, looking over at you with her twinkling eyes, wide with blissful innocence.

"Well, there is one thing I have in mind..." you muttered, trailing off. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest and you were surprised she hadn't heard it with how quiet the house was. Were you really thinking of this? You already had a nervous, and probably enraged, Swiss man hunting for his little sister, and you were well aware of how he would use any force required to get her back and make sure she was safe. But did you actually want to give him a reason to kill you? Was it worth the risk?

Hell yes.

Standing up, you told Lilli to wait a minute, and then went into the kitchen. You placed your arms on the counter to brace yourself, just for a second, and tried to gather your thoughts. This was your crush. Your sweet, innocent, precious little flower of a crush. Would you really be the one to do this? She'd probably never kissed anyone. Knowing how protective Vash was of her, it was surprising he had allowed you into her life. Not only that, did she even like you? This thought had plagued you for the past few days, and i was now eating away at your insides.

But, there was only so much thinking you could do. There was only one way to find out, right?

Lilli's soft voice called from the living room, asking what was taking you so long. You quickly went into the cabinet, grabbed the box you were looking for, and shuffled back out, holding the box behind your back.

"What took you so long?" she asked, her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion and her little ribbon drooping to the side, looking as if it were about to fall out.

"Nothing...Got a little distracted, I guess," you replied, laughed nervously and walking over, sitting on the couch, your knees tucked up underneath you. Then, you brought the box around, and you saw a light blush dust her cheeks.

"U-um...(y/n)? Are we playing that game Kiku and his sister told me about...?" she muttered, her eyes fixed solidly on the floor.

"Yeah." You shrugged. "I figured it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, we have nothing better to do, right?" you could see she was close to cracking. She'd hid her emotions quite well around others, behind an innocent smile, but you'd learned how to break through that smile, to see what was really going on in her head...or at least get an idea. "You don't have to if - "

She shook her head rapidly, looking up immediately. "No!" she shouted, startling you. "I mean...no, this is fine," she said, her voice softer than before.

"O...kay then, if you're sure..." You let out a soft sigh, opening the box and grabbing a piece. "You know the rules, right?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"Alright." You placed one end between your lips, and she took the other end between hers. The moment you saw her delicate lips wrap around the treat, you knew that there was no turning back. Butterflies bounced around in your stomach, and you felt your hands shaking. But, you saw something that looked...oddly determined Lilli's expression. It was quite adorable, actually. The pink tint across her cheeks, bringing color to her normally somewhat pale complexion, the way her almost aqua eyes sparkled, wide open with both surprise and embarrassment, the way her hands were clenching tightly to the folds of her dress...It was quite adorable.

When your lips met in the middle, Lilli held there for a long moment, then applied delicate pressure to your lips. You felt your stomach do a back-flip as the butterflies bounced wildly around inside. In a moment, however, you had your arms around her waist, and your eyes slid shut. You felt her arms wrap slowly around your nech, pulling you closer to her. You took a deep breath of her scent and smiled into the kiss. She smelled faintly of lavender and tea, though not the same tea that your British friend, Arthur, always drank, but a lighter one, just as you would expect of Lilli.

After a moment, you gained a burst of confidence and your tongue darted out, licking her lower lip. Lilli, not expecting this, squeaked and jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide. You hastily tried to recover, stuttering out incoherent apologies and removing your hands from her waist, wringing them harshly in your lap.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Lilli! I didn't mean - "

She shook her head, her arms winding back around your neck. "It's fine. I just wasn't...expecting that."

Smiling softly, your arms returned to their previous spot, and you drew her in for a kiss once more. This time, you gave her just enough warning to part her lips before your tongue darted in. It took a bit of coaxing, but Lilli eventually eased into the kiss, even getting a little vocal when your muscle rubbed against the sensitive parts of her wet hands rubbed her waist, a little frustrated with how the dress she always covered every bit of her skin.

After a while, you had to pull away for air. In that same moment, you attacked what little area of her neck that you could. Nipping and kissing the pale skin, your heard her moan and gasp, writhing in front of you. Her slender fingers managed to tangle themselves in your hair, unconsciously tugging at it, raking her nails across your scalp and eliciting soft groans from you. Feeling her tremble, hearing her moan and gasp your name...it made you crave more. But, you knew that you couldn't keep going. Her brother could show up any minute and you certainly didn't want him to find you in this position.

Slowly, you pulled back from her, causing her to whine in discontent.

"Wh-why did you stop?" she said quietly, panting.

"Your brother could show up soon. Do you know what he'd do if he found us?"

A disappointed look came onto her face, her bottom lip almost sticking out in a pout. Smiling softly and leaning forward, you ran a hand through her hair, whispering, "Besides, if we're going to go that far, I want to do it right..."

You noticed her shudder at your tone, and she nodded in acceptance.

"Al-alright..." she mumbled. Placing a finger under her chin, you leaned forward and just barely ghosted your lips over hers. When you pulled back, you noticed that her ribbon had come out and was now lying just on the edge of the couch. Chuckling, you picked it up and, with shaky hands, you put it back into her hair.

Then, as you'd been expecting, there was a banging at the door. You slowly stoop up, shuffling over. She gave you a wide-eyed, terrified look, but didn't move from her spot on the couch. Instead, she tried to pull up the collar of her dress to cover the multiple hickies that were developing on her neck. You pulled the door open, looking bored and uninterested, even though you were panicking on the inside.

Vash stood there, his arms crossed and his foot tapping anxiously. You knew from what Lilli told you that he kept one gun in his boot, one in his chest pocket, one strapped to the inside of his jacket and one in easy reach, whatever pocket was the most convenient and closest to his hand.

"Is Lilli here?" he asked gruffly, giving you one of his intensely hard stares, the kind of stare that seemed he was staring into your soul.

"Yeah," you said, glancing back at Lilli, who was slowly standing up. "She didn't tell me you didn't know where she was," you said, lying rather effectively. His brows furrowed, as if he sensed something was off about what you'd said. But, he brushed it off and shrugged.

He almost completely forgot you once Lilli showed up, speaking to her in rapid German. He sounded angry, but his eyes showed that he had been worried sick. After a minute, Lilli turned to you and curtsied.

"Thank you for having me over," she mumbled, her brother grabbing her arm and leading her off a minute later. As they walked down the street, you watched her turn back and wink at you, and a devious smile spread across your lips.

What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?

- Extended Ending -

Upon arriving home, Lilli was scolded for wandering off without telling him, but she heard none of it. As she curtsied to him, she though she was finally in the clear.

"Lilli, what's that on your neck?"

Uh-oh.


End file.
